


Punch Drunk Kiss

by cedarmoons



Series: Setting Fires [1]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Sex Magic, Solas Smut Saturday, Someone stop me, Vaginal Sex, smutty schmoop, sorry mom, this is 6.5k of smut and i have no regrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-24 16:21:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4926637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cedarmoons/pseuds/cedarmoons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the kinkmeme. Evelyn wants to see Solas undone. More specifically, she wants to see him undone... because of her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Punch Drunk Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> someone get me out of the kink meme (prompt [here](http://dragonage-kink.livejournal.com/15060.html?thread=58800340#t58800340))
> 
> (but I also need the smut practice for Shatter Me, for reasons. so. enjoy.)
> 
> this is the same evelyn + solas as [Addiction](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5180789).

The latch gave way beneath her palm, and then he was leading her backward, into his room. He shut the door with his foot, locked it with a gesture, and fisted a hand in her hair. Evelyn sucked in a ragged breath as he pushed her against a wall and thrust a thigh between her legs.

Oh, yes, this was beautiful. Ever since their first argument, all shouting matches and fiery eyes and heaving breaths, she had wanted him. More specifically, she had wanted him undone, and undone because of  _her_.

He had lasted an admirably long time under her seduction. Evelyn Trevelyan was not a patient woman, but she decided that he was worth the wait. Weeks of touches, heated looks, innocent innuendos—they had all led to this.

She gasped as she rolled her hips and rubbed against him like a cat in heat. She snuck a hand down his chest to palm his arousal through his trousers, and his moan against her throat made her grin.

Oh, yes. It had definitely been worth the wait.

“I thought,” she gasped as he palmed a breast and lifted his thigh, closing her eyes at the delicious pressure on her clit. She sucked in a ragged breath and firmed of her touch against his straining erection, yelping when he tugged her hair again and sucked a bruise on a place even her highest collars couldn’t hide. 

 _Bastard_ , she thought, and prayed for more. There was a fire burning underneath her skin, but her body was far too small to give it the freedom it deserved.

“I thought,” she tried again, and this time managed to get her thoughts in order. “I thought you didn’t like humans.”

He paused to flick his thumb over her nipple through her shirt. There was no magic, but his touch was electric, and she arched into him in some mindless drive for more.

“I don’t,” he said, shortly, his eyes simmering like coals. There was not a trace of blue to be found, only the darkest of midnights, nearly dwarfed by his pupils.

He pulled away from her, and she hardly had time to reach for him when he was guiding her back to the bed. Her legs hit it first and she fell back, laughing as she bounced on the mattress. He prowled over her like a predator, nothing but dark intent in his eyes.

“What is this, then, Solas?” she asked, smirking as he reached for the toggles on her shirt. 

“Need,” he answered, voice hoarse and dark and draped in sin. “Depravity.  _Madness_.”

One button went, then two. She sat up, wrapping a hand around the back of his neck and pulling him down to kiss him. Solas pressed her into the bed, his teeth nipping at her already swollen lips. When they broke for air, he scraped his teeth along her jaw. One of his hands fisted in the bedsheets beside her head, and the act of seeing him teetering on the brink of losing control made her obscenely wet.

“You sure know how to flatter a woman, sweet talker,” she teased, reaching up and pulling his wolf-jaw necklace off, resting it next to her body.

“You drive me mad,” he snarled against her skin. 

She hooked an ankle around his waist and lifted her hips, grinding down on his bulging arousal. At the same time he hissed in a sharp breath, she pushed herself up with one hand so she could press her lips against his ear again. 

“Good,” she breathed, and scraped her teeth down the ridge of his ear.

Solas bit out a vicious Elvish curse as he reached for her shirt and ripped it between his hands. The remaining buttons popped off and she laughed as she shrugged out of her shirt. They were rutting against each other, shallow thrusts that made the friction at once delicious and not enough.

And he was woefully overdressed. “Let me see you,” she said, choking on a gasp as he stroked her through her clothes. Solas reached for his shirt, but she grabbed his hands and distracted him with a bruising kiss. She snuck her palms under his shirt and spread her fingers, warming her hands as she slid up the length of his abdomen.

Solas moaned into her mouth, and he tipped her head back, his tongue sliding past her lips. Evelyn scratched one of his nipples, lightly, with the weakest of electrical currents she’d mastered in the Circle. He jolted and broke the kiss, breathing harshly, his face and ears flushed red.

Oh, he was  _so_  undone. The naked lust in his eyes only stoked her need higher. Evelyn decided to have mercy and yanked off his shirt, but Solas didn’t let her sit back and appreciate the view. The moment he was shirtless, Solas kissed her again, as ravenous as the first kiss they’d had not an hour ago. It was as if he was trying to make up for all the years he’d spent alone, and Evelyn was only too happy to make up for the lost time.

She bit his lip again, grinning when he pushed his knee between her legs. She ground against him, riding his thigh as his hands roamed the flat expanse of her belly. “Perfect,” he said, something gutted in his voice. He seemed content to rub his knee against her crotch, because that was all he did as he stared at her.

He didn’t even have the manners to touch her. His hands rested on her collarbone, inches from the swells of her breasts. That had to be fixed, immediately. “Solas,” she said, twisting her hips in some desperate search to appease the throbbing ache in her core. “Solas, don’t be a tease.”

She scraped her thumbnail against his nipple, adding a spark, and he caught her hand. “Ma nuvenin,” he said, and then he leaned forward. He raised his gaze to hers, and his eyes smoldered as he untucked the loose end of her breastband with his teeth. 

Oh,  _fuck,_  if that wasn’t the hottest thing she’d seen in years—she imagined him looking at her like that when his face was buried between her thighs and his tongue was flicking at her clit, and moaned. Right.  _That_  was the hottest thing.

Solas unwound her breastband with the same haste he’d divested her of her shirt. In moments, her breasts were exposed to the cool air. Solas’s eyes glittered, but she placed a hand on his chest and bit the inside of her cheek to stop her grin. “Wait,” she whispered, and by some miracle, he did.

She reached for his wolfbone necklace and draped it over her head, resting the jawbone between her breasts. When it was positioned how she liked, she settled back for his gaze and arched her back, lifting her breasts. Solas stared, a muscle in his jaw ticking, and when he looked back at her, it was with the slow, easy grace of a predator.

She shivered, not bothering to hide her grin when she saw his eyes dilate further. “Like what you see?” she purred, tilting her head back and exposing her throat. She ran a hand down her throat, following some invisible line from jugular to collarbone to nipple. She toyed with herself for a short moment, then trailed her fingers over the necklace’s smooth, hard surface.

Solas snapped out an Elvish curse that made some dark heat twist in the pit of her belly, and lunged forward, batting her hands away and sealing his lips around one of her nipples. She collapsed on the bed with a cry, her eyes fluttering shut. Her breasts were often too sensitive for her other lovers, but Solas seemed to know the  _exact_  pressure to use to drive her pleasure higher.

Maker, how did he  _do_  that? How did he drive her wild with the simplest of touches? She wanted him to fuck her into the mattress. She wanted him to take her in every way possible. And, fuck, she wanted him to gasp out her name as he drove into her cunt and spilled his release into her.

Unaware of her thoughts, Solas released her nipple and blew cool air over it, making her squirm. He moved his head, lathing equal attention to her other breast, and Evelyn lifted her Anchored hand to cradle the back of his head. Her other hand was splayed across the sheets, fisting the cotton in some desperate search for purchase.

Solas grabbed the backs of her knees and spread her legs, his knee rubbing harder against her clit. The pressure from his knee and her pants was too much and not enough. Evelyn panted as they rutted against each other, wrapping her arms around him and digging her nails into his shoulderblades. 

With a growl, Solas released one of her knees to roll her unattended nipple between his fingers, pinching and merciless and perfect. And then he lifted his head from her breast and nipped at her earlobe, whispering something in Elvish that made heat bloom through her body.

The sensation was too much. Evelyn threw her head back and stiffened, crying his name as she came. Her cunt clenched, seeking something that wasn’t there, not yet, and her toes curled in her boots. Pleasure crested over her in waves, leaving warm aftershocks in its wake throughout her body.

Not the most intense orgasm she’d ever had. But it was impressive that he’d somehow made her come without even touching her, at least not the way she wanted.

When she collapsed against the bed, Solas looked insufferably proud of himself. As if he’d just won a debate with Vivienne, or bested Bull in chess. Again.

Oh, now she had to see him lose control. And she knew just what to do.

She sat up, but Solas pressed a hand to her clavicle and pushed her back down on the bed, firmly enough that she got the hint. She bit her lip, certain that her dark eyes were smoldering, but she let him move down her body. Solas turned and lifted her leg, carefully tugging off her boot with almost sinful intent. He kissed her ankle, his eyes seeking out hers, and she shifted restlessly on the bed.

Once the other boot was off, she caught his chin. “Let me taste you,” she said. Her voice was soft, but full of heat, and judging by Solas’s expression he could hear the want in her voice. He kissed her in response, but his fingers trembled as they trailed over her bare skin. She smiled against his lips, welcoming the taste of him as he deepened the kiss.

She didn’t even notice that he had been fumbling with the laces on his leathers until it was almost too late. His kiss had distracted her too much, but the moment she spotted where his other hand was she broke the kiss and batted his hands away to do the job herself.

Her breath caught in her throat when his leathers were kicked off to the floor somewhere and his cock sprung free. It stood proud and erect, the head purple and beaded with precum. Her mouth dried at the sight, and if she were any less eager she would’ve just begun.

But no. She wanted to savor this. She wanted to watch Solas’s control fray, thread by delicate thread, until the whole tapestry unraveled and he let himself go. Just the thought of him, snarling Elvish into her throat as he pounded into her and left finger-shaped bruises on her skin, made her mouth go dry and her cunt throb.

Evelyn left him there and rolled off the bed, walking to the dusty end table and opening its lone drawer. When she returned with a bottle of lotion in hand, his eyebrows raised. “How long have you been planning this?”

Evelyn grinned and kissed him, and his concerns gave way to devouring her lips. When she pulled away, his lips were freshly bruised and reddened, and his eyes were bright with desire. He reached for her, but she avoided his touch to sit between his legs. She placed her hands on his knees and spread them further, so she could get comfortable in her position.

“You might want to sit back on the pillows for this, Solas,” she advised, spreading her fingers over the soft skin above his knees.

He laughed, but even that carried the heavy sound of his desire on its back.

“Confident,” he remarked. Still, he followed her advice. She tilted her head, allowing her hair to pool to one side and leave the other side of her throat bare. Solas’s eyes jumped to her pulse point, but a scratch of her nail above his knee recaptured his attention.

She reached for the lotion, and watched Solas’s throat bob in a swallow.

Oh, this was going to be fun.

She poured a little lotion onto her hand, just enough to rub thoroughly into both her palms. She’d recognized the type in Val Royeaux, had ordered it days before anyone knew her as Herald. When her love life had sputtered to a halt, she’d considered giving it to Dorian, but now, she could finally— _finally_ —find a use for it.

The lotion was already making her palms and calloused fingers soft as velvet, or perhaps silk, and its magic was warming her skin. She capped the lotion and moved it to an empty corner of the bed, far away enough that it wouldn’t bother either of them.

“Confidence well-earned,” she replied at last, with a wry smirk. Solas said nothing, only watched her as she lowered herself between his legs, until her breasts brushed the sheets and she was certain he could see the curve of her lower back and ass.

She lifted her eyes and saw Solas watching her, his eyes too dark to make out any color, his breath coming in short, heavy inhales. Keeping his gaze, she licked her lips, very deliberately, and left her lips parted.

He swallowed again, a sharp inhale turning his breathing rough, but he did nothing.

She managed a teasing, wicked grin, and leaned forward to lick a slow, deliberate stripe up his length. Solas said nothing, but his hips jerked, and she wanted to laugh as she closed her mouth over him, swirling the precum over his head with her tongue. The tangy taste of him was heady, and she lifted her eyes to his again as she tongued his slit.

Solas inhaled, sharply, and then one of his hands was fisted in her hair. He bucked up into her, and she swallowed him down greedily. He was pulling out far too soon, though, so as he pulled out of her mouth she closed her lips around him and sucked, hard. She could see his other hand fisted in the bedsheets in the corner of her eye.

The sight encouraged her—the moment she had a mouthful of air, she was back where she started, her tongue swirling around him as she took him to the hilt. Solas’s hips jerked and something banged against the headboard (his head? Maker, she hoped so) and his bedsheet-fisted hand turned white at the knuckles.

She released his cock with a wet pop and pointedly licked her lips, giving him a wicked grin. Solas’s pupils were blown, his jaw clenched, his breathing rough and harsh. Evelyn kept her gaze on him as she tilted her head, pressing wet, searing kisses to the vein that ran up the underside of him. She started at the base, and when she reached the tip she turned her head and took him until he hit the back of her throat.

It was a damned good thing she didn’t have a gag reflex, otherwise she wouldn’t enjoy this nearly so much. She lifted her head, sucking hard as she went, and slid back down once he was almost out of her mouth, moaning when Solas’s hips stuttered in a thrust. It was clear he was clinging to control, but whether it was for her benefit or not was irrelevant.

She wanted him lost to need and want and lust. And she’d be damned if he didn’t come apart before she left this room.

The vibration of her throat around his cock made Solas hiss a curse, and as she continued to suck him deep his thrusts grew harder, steadier, and his fingers tightened in her hair. Senseless noises of pleasure fell from his mouth when she released him and wrapped her lotion-warmed hand around him, running her thumb from base to tip.

As she dragged her hand down, her eyes never leaving his, she summoned the electrical current that had made her famous in the Circle. She ran her thumb up him again, this time tracing the vein that ran the length of his underside, her skin buzzing with weak electricity that made him curse as he thrusted into her hand.

“Evelyn,” he said, hoarse, something helpless in his voice. She grinned, lowering her second hand to cup and massage his sac with the same electric current as her other hand. He choked, his eyes squeezing shut. “ _Evie_ —”

He was close. She could read it in his straining cock, in his grunts of pleasure, in the tight lines of his body. She just needed to give him the final push.

Her hands warm from lotion and buzzing with pleasurable electricity, her mouth hot and wet—it had been a sensational overload for every single one of her lovers before, and it seemed Solas was no exception. 

She lowered her head and took him back into her mouth, until her lips hit her fingers wrapped around the base of his cock. Solas’s hips bucked into her, no longer held back by his self-control, and both of his hands slid into her hair, tilting her head to get a better angle as his thrusts increased in speed and force.

Evelyn let him fuck her mouth, groaning at the ghost of friction that clenched between her thighs. She lifted her eyes back to his again, only to see that Solas was no longer looking at her—his head had fallen back onto the headboard, Elvish and her name streaming from his lips, a flush creeping down his chest.

Evie massaged his sac once more, this time with both hands, and Solas’s head snapped forward, his jaw clenching. “Evie—” he said again, and this time it sounded more like a warning than a plea. There was something feral in his eyes, something dark and desperate, and the sight of the pure, unadulterated  _need_  in his eyes almost undid her then and there.

She moaned around his cock, and he came with a cry that sounded like a prayer and a curse wrapped in one. She drank him down, swallowing greedily, not letting a drop of his seed spill from her lips. When she had swallowed all of it, she released his softening cock and lifted her head, making a point to lick her lips.

Solas’s fingers loosened in her hair, but he was strong enough to pull her up his body and kiss her senseless. She would never get enough of his kisses, and she’d only had one day’s worth. This kiss was gentler than the others—no less passionate, no, but less rough. When they broke the kiss, Solas’s ears were pink. “I apologize,” he whispered, his lips a hair’s breadth from hers.

She blinked, resisting the urge to close the inch between them and slant her mouth over his. “For what?”

He flushed deeper, and avoided her eyes. “It has been… some time,” he started, halting.

Oh.  _Oh._  

Evelyn grinned and cupped his cheek, turning him back to her and kissing him. “I’m quite pleased, myself,” she told him, leaning back with a wink. “I loved watching you come undone.” She leaned forward again, her teeth scraping at his ear, and he shuddered as he wrapped his arms around her. “And besides. If my  _mouth_  did that to you, just imagine what it’d be like inside me.”

Solas’s eyes snapped to hers, and watching the now-familiar heat creep back into his eyes reignited the fire burning under her skin. He surged forward, his hands lowering from her back to cup the curves of her ass. One moment, they were kissing, and the next Evelyn found herself flipped onto her back, Solas’s fingers dipping under the waistline of her pants.

She sucked in a ragged breath, lifting her hips to help him slide her pants down her legs. “Are you doing what I think you’re doing?” she asked, more breathlessly than she’d have liked. Her core was already throbbing in anticipation.

“I am returning a favor,” Solas said against the soft skin of her thigh, and his voice was a dark, honeyed promise.

He brushed soft kisses up the tender flesh of her inner thigh, and each press of his lips against her skin was a promise steeped in desire. Her smalls were lacy and red, Orlesian, with only thin straps around her hips to keep it in place. Solas hooked his thumbs under the straps and pulled it down her legs, each brush of the silk against her skin a maddening caress.

“You  _were_  prepared,” he said, amusement coloring the rough desire in his words. She grinned, unashamed. He regarded the smalls for a moment more and then tossed them away, returning his gaze to where Evelyn wanted him most. Evelyn’s thighs closed, more out of instinct than conscious thought, and Solas hummed, his fingertips gentle against the soft skin of the backs of her knees.

“Spread your legs, vhenan,” he whispered, a hoarse plea and a firm demand wrapped in one. The heat and need in his voice went straight to her core, and she obeyed, parting her legs so he could regard what lay between them. He was silent for a long moment, the clench of his jaw and the gleam in his eyes the only indication of his desire.

Evelyn pushed herself up onto her elbows, so she could see his face better. Nothing, not even the Maker returning in the flesh, could stop her from watching Solas feast on her cunt. “Like what you see?” she asked, proud when her tease didn’t waver.

Solas took a ragged breath, and an invisible tongue pressed against her folds, licking her open. Solas hadn’t moved, and she could sense the unfamiliar magic, but the sensation was so real she choked on a cry, her head falling back for a moment before she lifted it again. “What—” she started, but then the magical tongue pressed into her and her words dissolved into a moan. 

The tongue withdrew from her entrance and a finger replaced it, soon joined by a second. They thrusted into her, steady and maddening, while the tongue lapped at the rest of her folds, swirling teasingly around her clit. Her hips lifted into the air to meet an invisible force, and her inner walls tried to clench around the intrusion, but there was nothing there. She was helpless to do anything but take the onslaught of ecstasy.

The fingers crooked inside her, and she moaned as her hips bucked, her thoughts a haze in the foreign pleasure. She had never experienced this before. Had never even heard of it. What was Solas doing to— _fuck_ —she lost her train of thought as the fingers pulled out of her, and a third branch of his magic replaced it, much thicker and longer than its predecessors. His magic filled her better than any cock ever had, pressing against every single one of her inner sweet spots.

She bucked again, sobbing, as the magic almost lazily fucked her with languid, maddening thrusts. She could feel her slick trickling down her thighs, could hear Solas’s harsh breathing in front of her, but all she could focus on was the cock inside her, the tongue lapping at her folds, the fingers rubbing furiously at her clit, all at the same time.

It was an overload of sensation, and she clawed at the bedsheets in some desperate search for purchase, senseless pleas falling from her mouth. She was begging, tears in the corners of her eyes as his magic alighted her nerves and brought her closer to the brink, but she couldn’t—quite—reach—

“Solas,  _please_!” she cried, and suddenly he was there, his lips at her ear.

“Come for me, vhenan,” he hissed, nipping at her earlobe, and she shattered, screaming his name. 

The magic didn’t let up its assault as spots of light burst behind her eyes and bliss shivered through her singing nerves. Her mouth fell open and Solas kissed her, drawing her bottom lip between his teeth, his hands massaging reassuring circles into the insides of her knees. When her arched back slumped back onto the bed, the magic vanished, as if it had never been, though she still felt the ghost of its presence in her throbbing, fluttering core.

Okay. No contest.  _That_  was the most powerful orgasm she’d ever had.

Solas allowed her to catch her breath, settling back to watch her chest heave with every breath. He was hard again, the head of his cock brushing against his belly, and if she wasn’t boneless from her climax she would’ve teased him until he spread her legs and entered her.

But instead, as her breaths burned in her chest and her heartbeat thundered in her ears, she lifted her eyes to Solas’s. “You have  _got_  to teach me how to do that,” she rasped. “How did you—what was that?”

“As I recall,” Solas all but purred, his fingers massaging soft circles into the inside of her knees, “ _you_  were the one who started with such tricks.”

“ _I_  wasn’t the one who conjured an invisible cock to fuck you,” she retorted, yelping as he bit down on her abdomen as chastisement. He laved his mark with his tongue, taking away what brief flash of pain there had been, and she sunk into bliss again with a ready grin. “But I’d like to know how. Could be useful.”

“Mm.” He kissed her belly, his thumbs still ghosting over her knees. She propped herself up again, though this time there was a noticeable tremor in her arms, and spread her legs wider. “Perhaps one day, vhenan.”

“What does that mean?” she asked, clearing her throat so her voice wasn’t so hoarse. Solas smirked, tonguing the crease between pelvis and thigh, and didn’t answer. “Solas,” she whined. She wanted to reach for him, maybe stroke his ear to get his attention, but she knew that she wouldn’t be able to hold herself up with only one arm, not when the aftershocks of her climax were still rippling through her.

“Patience, vhenan,” he said, his smile widening when she let out a groan of frustration. “I have not yet tasted you.  _Ar tu sulahn’nehn_.”

His eyes sparked with some hidden promise, and she knew that he meant whatever he had said. She didn’t know what he said, but it felt as though her body did: heat washed through her, tingling down her spine straight to her slick, pulsing center.

Her toes curled in anticipation, and any thoughts of learning impromptu Elvish fled her head as he surged forward and tasted her. His tongue was better than his magic, better than anything she’d had in a long, long time; it was wet and searing and it drove her wild. Her whimpers turned into wanton cries as he ran his tongue over every one of her folds, breathless moans of  _yes_  and  _Solas_  and  _fuck_  that filled his room as much as the scent of sex.

She’d told him that she wanted his room because it was a shorter distance. But she also knew that he wouldn’t be able to walk into this room without remembering her splayed across his sheets, without remembering her screaming herself hoarse as he fucked her.

Even if they parted ways after this, she wanted him to remember her. Selfish, perhaps, but Evelyn Trevelyan had never been ashamed to go after what she wanted.

Solas’s nose brushed against her clit as his tongue circled her entrance, and her whole body jerked when his tongue slid inside her. Oh, it was a thousand times more satisfying than his magic, if only in a visceral sense. He devoured her like a winter-starved wolf, his tongue thrusting in and out, and the feeling was almost too much. Almost.

Several desire demons had come to her, promising exactly this. She’d indulged the less clever of them, the ones who offered her pleasure and then asked for possession as a reward, but the Fade had nothing on the real thing. 

Evelyn fisted her hands in the sheets again as he fucked her with his tongue, his nose bumping perilously close to her clit with every lick. She whined when he pulled out of her, only to gasp when he massaged her swollen folds with his mouth and worked a finger into her. This, too, was better than his magic, if only because she could feel the heat of him inside her and the very thought of it was intoxicating.

Her walls clamped down as he added a second finger, and her thighs lifted, almost closing around his head. Solas didn’t move, but the same magic that had taken her wrapped around her knees and pushed them down on the bedspread, locking them in place and tantalizing her with light caresses up and down her inner thighs, sending every nerve alight.

The movement seemed so familiar, as if he was waiting for the chance to use it. She couldn’t resist her throaty laugh, which quickly turned into a gasp when Solas pulled away and crooked his fingers inside of her, brushing against a hidden spot inside her that made her keen.

“Beautiful,” Solas murmured, the intensity of his gaze making gooseflesh pebble across her skin. She struggled for breath, her eyes tracing the slick on his lips and chin, doing her damndest to ignore the ecstasy that was his clever fingers stroking inside of her. “In the rotunda, where we had our first argument. Do you remember it, ma vhenan, do you remember that day?”

“Yes,” she whimpered. She’d slammed her hands on his desk as he sat, to make a point, and their eyes had locked. His gaze had darkened, and her core had pulsed once, and that was when she knew she had to have him.

“I wanted to take you there. I wanted you underneath me, writhing in pleasure only I could give you, begging for release.” He smiled as he twisted his fingers inside of her, and the sound it made tore a moan from her lips. His thumb swiped upwards, tantalizingly close to her clit, and she lifted her hips in a weak attempt to find what she sought. “Much as you are now.”

“You have me,” she breathed. Solas looked at her like a predator again, and it sent a secret thrill through her as he lowered his head back between her thighs. And this time, he went straight to her clit, his fingers pumping faster inside her.

When his thumb joined his tongue in its relentless assault on her clit, it was enchanted with fire magic. She came again, bliss shivering through her as her muscles locked and her walls clenched around his fingers. He guided her through it, swallowing her down greedily, making little noises of delight that made her climax that much sweeter.

As the aftershocks gentled, she managed to push herself up and look down at Solas—he was still lapping at her cunt, but his eyes were raised to her face, dark and sinful and more beautiful than her most erotic fantasies.

At the same time they met each other’s gaze, his fire-warmed fingers drove into her, and he pressed the flat of his tongue, electric, against her clit. She tumbled into another orgasm, her head falling back and her lips parting as she cried his name and other pleading nothings to the ceiling.

All of Skyhold could hear her screaming  _Solas, fuck, Solas, Solas_  and it wouldn’t matter. It would probably give poor Josie a headache, but Evie couldn’t bring herself to care in that instant.

All that mattered to her was the man staring at her like she was precious. “You are so beautiful,” he said, with a voice like gravel. He pulled himself up, slanting his mouth over hers, and they tasted themselves on the other’s tongue.

Evie kissed him lazily, allowing him to hold her wrists and lift them above her head, binding them with magic. She tested them, smiling when they gave way quite easily, not quite letting her go but not keeping her arms stationary, either.

“Kinky,” she told him, and his laughter was soft and genuine.

“You can break free of them whenever you wish, Evelyn,” Solas told her, kissing the tender inside of her wrist.

Solas’s touches were infinitely gentler than before, and as he settled between her legs, she felt a flare of panic inside. No. Gentle meant that things were slowing down. Meant that things were almost over. 

She didn’t want this night to end. And there was only one solution her lust-addled mind could think of.

When he moved his mouth over hers, she broke free of her bindings and bit his lip. He growled, breaking the kiss, and pulled away. Evelyn grabbed his shoulders, digging her nails into his skin, and pressed her lips against his. “Let go,” she whispered against his lips. “Solas, let go and fuck me.”

Her words seemed to be the catalyst he’d needed all night. The change in him was immediate—the dark intent returned in his eyes, and the grip on her hips tightened. Solas spread her legs, pushing her knees up almost to her chest, and pressed into her with a curse.

She keened, her nails raking down his chest as she felt him fill her, inch by torturous inch. He was thick, thicker than she was used to, but it had also been some time since she’d last had sex—they both shuddered when he was fully seated within her. Solas gripped her hips, and for a long moment there was only the sound of their harsh, mingling breaths.

And then he kissed her, long and hard, and thrusted into her with such force the bedframe hit the wall. He swallowed her groan, and when he began to pull out, she somehow found the strength to clench with all her might around him. The friction seared her mind, tore a gasp from her throat, but Solas  _snarled_  as he broke the kiss, his fingers digging into her hips as his own snapped forward, burying him to the hilt in her again.

Her breasts bounced with the force of his movement, and he bracketed his arms on either side of her, holding her thighs to her abdomen. He swallowed her groan as he pounded into her, his kisses as harsh as she craved, and on every thrust she clenched around him as he withdrew, making his pace stutter and his voice crack on vicious Elven curses.

There was no grace in this, no artful overtures of love, no tender kisses and tenderer looks. They were fucking like animals, and she loved every second of it. Whenever he wasn’t sucking hickeys on her neck, he was kissing her, biting her lip as hard as he could without breaking the skin—and she rewarded him in kind by raking her nails down his chest, visceral pleasure twisting in her gut when she saw the red marks she’d left behind.

He would remember her. He would remember this. She was certain of it.

“Beautiful,” she whispered to him and to her handiwork, the last syllable catching in her throat as he hit a new angle. Solas made a noise in agreement, pistoning his hips, and she arched her neck, giving herself over to the onslaught. He stretched her with delicious friction, and though she quivered from her previous pleasure, she could already feel herself climbing closer to the peak.

She lifted her hips, meeting his pace, and he hissed against her throat, snarling something in Elvhen that only made her want him more. He could have been cursing her name as he was fucking her brains out, but she could feel the tenseness coiled in every muscle of his body, could feel the heat burning underneath his skin, desperate to be released.

He rested his forehead against hers, eyes tightly shut and Elvish spilling from his lips as he chased his release—Evie watched his face, watched every twitch of his jaw when she enveloped him into her waiting heat, watched his control spin further and further out of his grasp, and loved every moment of it.

She never wanted it to end.

She decided to go out on a limb. The next time he thrust into her, his rhythm already stuttering, she lifted her hands and hovered them over the points of his ears. On the next thrust, her back arched, breasts dragging across his chest—as he withdrew, she surged forward, capturing his lips in a vicious kiss as she clenched around his cock and stroked his ears from lobe to tip.

Solas came with a shout, his hips pumping a quick staccato into her, and his release dragged her over the edge as well. When they recovered, he slanted his mouth over hers, his tongue sliding against hers. She continued stroking his ears even as he softened within her, reveling in how his body trembled at her touch.

At last, he pulled her hands away and kissed her fingertips. She settled against the pillows, dazed and boneless and smiling as he settled beside her. “I hope you want me to stay,” she purred, nestling into his warmth. “Because there is no way I’ll be able to walk up the stairs to my room.”

“They will talk,” he warned, quiet and hoarse.

“I don’t care,” she whispered back. “I have you.”

He smiled, and there was something sad in his eyes, something she had never seen from him before. She kissed the line between his brow and flopped back onto the pillow. He hooked an arm around her waist and pulled her closer, kissing the juncture between her throat and her shoulder. “Yes, vhenan. You do.”

Though her eyelids were heavy, she managed to grin as she pressed a kiss to his throat. “So,” she said, hooking a lazy arm over his torso. “Sex with a human. Was it worth it? Did it blow your mind?”

“That, and more,” he assured, kissing the top of her hair.

Evie fell asleep with a content smile on her face, and while she slept, the Dread Wolf planned.

**Author's Note:**

> Ar tu sulahn'nehn - I will make you sing


End file.
